Prime's Little Secret
by Moonlit Sea
Summary: G1 AU  Prime has searched in secret for the one taken from him. After many false leads, could he have finally found them?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Prime's little secret  
By: Moonlit Sea**

**Summary: **(G1 AU) Prime has searched in secret for the one taken from him. After many false leads, could he have finally found them?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any of the characters. However, any **_**unknown**_** characters are of my own creation.**

**A/N: **this story is a G1 AU and was inspired by the movie 'Secret of the Sword'. Please be aware that character personalities may have changed slightly.

**Chapter One**  
"Prime!" Ironhide called out catching up to the Autobot leader.

"Ironhide."

The red mech looked around before saying in a low voice.  
"She's been found."

"Where?"

"Perhaps we should discuss this somewhere a little more private." Looking round once again.

* * *

Hot Rod was walking down an adjoining corridor when he heard the small conversation and saw the two mechs head towards Prime's office. The conversation made him curious, who was this 'she'? What was Prime hiding? Curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to do a little eavesdropping and started in the direction of the office.

As he neared Prime's office he sneaked up to the door and started to listen in on the conversation.  
"Are you certain she has been found, Ironhide?" he heard Prime ask.

"I saw her with my own optics." Ironhide stated.

He heard the Autobot leader sighed and Ironhide continue to say, "She'll be back with us soon, Optimus."

"Thank you, old friend."

"Anytime, Prime."

Upon hearing Ironhide heading for the door Hot Rod quickly ran off down the corridor as fast as he could. All the time wondering who the two mechs were talking about.

* * *

Optimus returned to his desk and virtually threw himself into his chair. He took a picture from his subspace and stared at it sadly. There had been many sightings of her over the years, though each time he thought he found her his hope had been taken from him. Could it actually have been her that Ironhide saw or was he about to have his hope of finding her taken from him again?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

A blue racing truck with yellow flames on the bonnet raced towards a nearby oil field determined to carry out their mission.

"Hey," a brown haired man shouted to his colleague seeing the truck in the distance.

"Yeah?"

"We expecting anyone?" he asked.

"No, why?"

"We've got company."

As the truck pulled up the two men froze in fear and panic, on the truck's door was the purple insignia of the Decepticons. The truck began to transform and the two men ran away in terror. "Hm. Stupid humans." they muttered. As they looked around the field, an evil smirk appeared on their face. "My lord, Megatron." They began as they commed the Decepticon leader. "I have found a place of great energy for you."

"Excellent, Silverlight. We will rendezvous at your location. Be sure that no one interferes, I want that energy."

"As you wish, my lord."

Ten minutes later Megatron, Soundwave, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Dirge, Thrust and Ramjet arrived. Soundwave ejected Rumble and Frenzy and everyone went to work collecting energon.

"Nice work, Silver. Finding all this energy will serve us greatly." Starscream said.

Upon hearing this Thundercracker looked over and shook his head. He knew what was about to come and nudged Skywarp next to him then turned to watch 'the show'.

Silverlight smiled and walked seductively over to the red seeker, "Starscream," she began in a low seductive voice gaining everyone's attention as her hand crawled up his cockpit. "The next time you call me Silver…" her voice getting lower until it was just above a whisper. "I'm going to kick your aft back to Cybertron!" she said venomously as she pushed him back having him fall on his aft her voice returning to its normal volume.

Everyone either laughed or chuckled at the way the femme had played Starscream, it was starting to become a regular occurrence between the two and very funny to watch.

"You'd do well _not_ to annoy me, _Femme._" He replied sharply, standing back up.

Silverlight laughed, "And what are you going to do about it, mech? Shoot me? I highly doubt it."

"Wanna bet." Raising his arm to shoot at her.

"Starscream." Megatron said sternly. "Make yourself useful for once and help collect the energon."

"You're not causing any chaos today, Megatron." A voice said.

Everyone turned to see…  
"Autobots!"

"Decepticons, attack!" Megatron shouted.

As the fight continued Ironhide saw a very familiar face among the Decepticons, he started to make his way over to them.  
"Silverlight." He said catching her attention as she knocked down Cliffjumper. She turned to him, a hatred in her optics he'd never seen before. She went to hit him only for him to move out of the way. "I don't want to fight you, Silverlight."

"Then that's tough luck for you, _Autobot_." She replied with hatred and continued to fight him.

"I just wanna talk to ya." The red mech said narrowly avoiding the punch aimed at his head.

"Talk? What could you possible want to _talk_ to me about?" she said rudely.

"Listen, ya weren't meant to be a Decepticon. You were suppose ta be an Autobot."

The blue truck laughed, "An Autobot? That the funniest thing I've heard in a long time. I'm a Decepticon, got that. And I kick Autobot afts like yours."

"Have you actually seen all the things the cons do? Been there when they actually destroyed entire cities? Destroy innocent lives?" Ironhide asked.

Silverlight thought for a moment. "All of my missions have been to find new sources of energy. There are only a few battles I've took part in, mainly because there was no choice." She said thoughtfully.

"Then why don'tcha see for yourself what the cons are _really_ like, you'll see that…ah!" Ironhide shouted out in pain as Starscream shot him in the back.

The femme looked over and saw a small smirkish smile on the seekers lips. She growled knowing he now expecting something in return.

"Silverlight, return to base at once!" Megatron demanded.

"At once, Lord Megatron." The femme replied and took off back to the underwater base.

Optimus watched as the blue and yellow femme flew off. _Silverlight._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Ironhide, will you slagging keep still!" Ratchet all but shouted at the red mech as he tried to repair his battle damage.

"Can't you go any faster, Ratchet? I need ta speak ta Prime about Silverlight."

Ratchet stopped in his repairs and stared at the red mech's back. "Silverlight? She hasn't been seen in years, not since…"

"Not until today, Ratchet." A voice interrupted.

Both mechs looked over, "Prime."

"You saw her too, didn't you?" Ironhide said.

"Yes." The Autobot leader took a seat on the nearest medical berth. "I saw her after Megatron told her to leave, and the smug look Megatron gave me as she obeyed his command."

"Are you sure it was Silverlight?" Ratchet asked.

"As sure as I'm an Autobot." Ironhide said. "I even managed to talk to her."

"And?" Ratchet questioned.

Ironhide sighed, "She truly believes she's a Decepticon. I don't know what Megatron did to her, but…" he trailed off sadly.

The medic looked over at his leader only to see that he was forlornly looking at the floor, sadness in his blue optics.

"Perhaps it's time you told Hot Rod about her, Prime. If she's now participating in battles they may come up against each other."

"I fear you may be right, Ratchet."

"Tell me about who?" a voice asked curiously.

Ironhide chuckled, "Kid, you really do have a knack for being in places at the wrong time."

The red and orange mech shrugged as he walked over to Optimus. "So what is it that you have to tell me?"

Optimus sighed and took out a picture from his subspace, he looked at it as he began to say, "Hot Rod, you were not my only sparkling."

"Huh?"

"You had a sister, her name was Silverlight." Optimus continued.

"A sister?" he repeated then started to chuckle "That's a good joke, Prime."

"It's no joke, Hot Rod." Ratchet said. "Silverlight was taken by a Decepticon when she was a youngling."

"The two of you were quite close as I recall." Ironhide said now sitting up as Ratchet had finished his repairs.

"Then why don't I remember her?" Hot Rod asked confused, not hearing what Ratchet said about the Decepticon.

Optimus looked over at his son, "That would be my fault. You were so distressed when you heard Silverlight had been taken, I asked if your memories of her could be blocked." He then handed the picture over to him.

Hot Rod took the picture and looked at it. It was a picture of four Cybertronians, one was Optimus, the one next to him was a white and orange femme he knew to be his mother, the other was him when he was a youngling and the fourth was a young femme. This femme almost looked like him, she was blue and yellow with a yellow flame design on her chest just like his. Though she had doorwings instead of the spoiler he had, her face almost reminded him of Prime except she had no faceplate.

"My sister." He said thoughtfully as he stared at the femme in the picture. After a few moments he gradually looked up at his father and asked, "Did you ever find out what happened to her?"

"I'm sorry to say, she became a Decepticon." Ironhide said.

"No, that can't be true." Hot Rod argued, "A sparkling of Prime's can't become a Decepticon! They just can't!" refusing to believe it.

Optimus placed a hand on the mech's shoulder. "I'm afraid it's true. I saw her with my own optics. Whatever Megatron has done to her, she…"

Hot Rod's fist shook down by his side. "Megatron." He gave the picture back to Prime and headed for the door.

"Hot Rod, where are you going?" Ratchet asked.

The red and orange mech stopped at the doors and looked over at them. "I'm going to get my sister back." He said and walked out.

"Hard to believe he's actually your son, Optimus." Ironhide said with a chuckle and was rewarded with a hit upside the head from Ratchet.

"We'd better get him back, or he'll cause even more trouble than usual." Ratchet said with a sigh.

"I fear that trouble may have already begun, Ratchet." Optimus said as he started to leave.

* * *

"Silverlight." Megatron called out.

"Yes, my lord." The blue femme asked.

"I want to know what that Autobot said to you." Referring to Ironhide.

"He said nothing but lies, Megatron. Shall I continue to look for new sources of energy?" at Megatron's nod Silverlight left the command centre.

"Soundwave."

"Yes, Megatron?"

"I want Silverlight watched. That Autobot said something to her and I want to know what it is. Her loyalty is now in question."

"Remember who she really is," Soundwave pointed out.

The Decepticon leader chuckled, "Oh I haven't forgotten. And soon Prime will meet his end by his own sparkling's hand!" he laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Hot Rod stormed into Prime's office not caring if he was busy or not.

"Why won't you let me go after her!" he virtually shouted angrily.

"Hot Rod, it is common courtesy to wait until…" Prowl began.

"Slag off, Prowl!" Hot Rod interrupted rudely.

"Hot Rod, that is no way to speak to an officer." Prime said sternly. He turned to his now stunned second-in-command. "Please forgive my son, Prowl, he meant no disrespect." As he virtually glared at the red and orange mech.

"I'm sorry." Hot Rod said though clenched teeth, his fists starting to shake slightly by his sides.

"No offence taken, Prime." Prowl said getting over his shock. "Perhaps it would be best if we continued another time."

"Thank you, Prowl." The Datsun gave a nod and walked out. Prime looked over at his son. "Explain yourself, Hot Rod." He said sternly.

"Explain myself? EXPLAIN MYSELF! HOW ABOUT YOU EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" he shouted. "I go to find my sister only to find that I've been restricted to base under _your_ orders!" he seethed. "Care to tell me why that is?"

"There is no need for you to shout, my son." Optimus said calmly.

Hot Rod sighed and sank into a chair. "Why Dad? Don't you want our family back together?" his voice curious and pleading as he looked at the floor.

Optimus stood and walked round to his son, going down on one knee and placing a hand on Hot Rod's.

"Hot Rod, nothing would please me more than to have Silverlight here with us." He began.

"Then why won't you let me go after her?" he asked gently as he looked at his father.

"Because then Megatron would have you both." Optimus replied.

Hot Rod sighed, "I'm sorry I shouted at Prowl."

Optimus chuckled, "I've never seen Prowl so shocked. Nice work." He joked as he stood.

* * *

As Silverlight drove around looking for sources of energy for the Decepticons she couldn't help be feel like she was being watched. She transformed and sighed, taking a seat on a nearby boulder as she thought the Autobot's words through. Did the Decepticons really do all those things he said? She shook her head as if to shake the thought from her mind, no, that Autobot had to be lying. The Decepticons didn't do things like that…did they? The more she thought about it the more she realised that she didn't know.

"Silverlight, how goes the search?" Megatron's voice came over her comm.

"Not well, my Lord. I cannot seem to find any sources of energy."

"Return to base." The Decepticon leader ordered.

"At once, my Lord." She stood and transformed heading back towards the underwater base.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

On her way back to base Silverlight saw Ramjet, Dirge and Thrust flying towards a human facility. She recalled what that Autobot had said to her _"Have you actually seen all the things the cons do? Been there when they actually destroyed entire cities? Destroyed innocent lives?"_ curiosity getting the better of her she decided to follow them and prove that Autobot wrong, the Decepticons weren't the evil tyrants he was making them out to be.

When she reached the facility she hid herself from their view and watched as humans ran in terror from the three jets. _I don't see why I did this. All stupid humans run from us, there's nothing…_ she stopped mid-thought as she saw Thrust slap aside a human male sending them flying backwards landing on their back, she noticed the look of extreme pain on the male's face as he landed. She looked back over at the dark red seeker and noticed that he was chuckling, seemingly enjoying the fact that he had cause the human severe pain. She continued to watch as she saw them destroy the small housing community that was next to the facility. The Autobot's words rang through her head once again, _"Destroyed entire cities. Destroy innocent lives."_ She shook her head as she sat down her back towards the 'terror' she had just seen. _It's some kind of Autobot trick! Decepticons _do not_ do those sorts of things!_ She transformed a headed back towards base.

* * *

Slowly he crept down the corridor towards the exit. He'd managed to dodge all the mechs that were walking down the same corridor so far, and he hoped his luck would hold out. He carefully looked round the corner, the final corridor was empty and his goal was in sight, he could make it if he ran. Taking one last look around and seeing no one he decided to go for it. That was, until…

"Hot Rod?" the mech flinched, stopping in his tracks and gradually turned to whoever called his name. "What are you doing?"

"Just taking a walk, Ratchet." He replied trying to act calmly, and not like he'd just the spark scared out of him.

The medic gave him a disbelieving look. "And just walking around the base requires you to avoid anyone coming your way and sneaking around." He half asked a slight sarcastic tone in his voice.

"What? Who said I was sneaking around?" Hot Rod asked slightly surprised.

Ratchet pointed over his shoulder at the wall behind him, Hot Rod looked over an instantly facepalmed. He'd forgotten about the security cameras.

"Well?"

The red and orange mech looked towards the sidewall his head down. "I was only planning on a little drive." He answered trying to make it sound completely innocent.

"You were going to go after Silverlight, weren't you." Ratchet stated.

Hot Rod looked at the medic annoyance in his blue optics. So what if I was. She's my sister and she belongs here, not with those slagging Decepticons!"

"And how do you think Prime's going to feel when he finds out you've both bee n taken, hm?" the ambulance said also getting annoyed. "The only thing that has kept him going is you and finding Silverlight."

"Well guess what, Ratchet, he found her but he's not going to do anything about it. So I am." Hot Rod said angrily. "He's just going to let her remain a Decepticon all her life."

"You slagging stubborn mech!" Ratchet said now fuming with anger at how the mech in front of him was talking about their leader. "How do you know we're not doing anything about it, have you even bothered to ask, huh? No. You just charge off and do what you want to do. Always messing up the best laid plans, and having us come and save your sorry aft!"

Hot Rod stared at the medic for a few moments before storming off towards the exit and driving off.

"Nice going, Ratchet. You really know how to handle things." A voice said.

Ratchet turned to the mech glaring at them before muttering something and walking off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

It had been two weeks since Silverlight had seen the three cone heads destroy the human facility and next-door housing community. She remembered hearing in the rec room how they how done it for 'fun' while Frenzy, Rumble and Ravage looked for a particular item. She also remembered the conversation she had with Thundercracker about it and the Decepticon cause, which she was now starting to doubt.

_Flashback_

"They may have called it fun, but they were actually a distraction for us to get the item, and in case those stupid Autobots showed up and tried to interfere." Thundercracker explained.

"But then why did they call it fun, TC? Do they like it when the humans get hurt, or when they cause them pain? I know they're just useless creatures but..." the racing truck trailed off.

Thundercracker shrugged, "They've just a twisted sense of humour." Taking a drink from his cube.

Silverlight sighed, standing and heading towards the back wall of her quarters. She stopped halfway, looking down at the floor with sad, worried optics and said "Are we doing the right thing, going about winning this war the way we are or are we the actual tyrants everyone says we are?"

Thundercracker looked at the femme in shocked amazement, in all the years he'd know Silverlight she'd never, not once, questioned the Decepticon cause or if what they were doing was, in a sense, 'right'. He looked down at his energon wondering how to answer her, after all, he wasn't exactly the one to talk to about this since there were times where he also questioned if what they were doing was right. Finally he stood, walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder inadvertently brushing against her doorwing. He couldn't help the slight smirk that appeared as he felt her shudder at his touch. "Silver, would you rather be an Autobot and have to suck up to every human on the planet?" He knew it was a stupid question but it was the best answer he could think of.

Silverlight smiled, trying to ignore the sensation the touch had sent throughout her body. Thundercracker was the only one she'd let call her 'Silver' and only in the privacy of her quarters. He had once said it front of everyone and she, no matter how much she didn't to, had to...'tell him off' as she did with everyone else. At the time she was worried that it might have ruined their friendship but was relieved to see that it hadn't and, strangely enough, their friendship had strengthened since then. She shook her head, "No, I wouldn't."

_End flashback_

They were currently heading towards a source of energy she'd found yesterday, Megatron had decided that he, along with the others, would distract the Autobots while Soundwave, Thundercracker and Starscream and her would take the energy.

* * *

"You were right, Prime." Hound said as he commed the Autobot leader "Megatron's attack on the city is just a diversion. There are Decepticons attacking the Hydro Electric Dam."

"Ironhide, take a team and stop those Decepticons. We'll handle Megatron." Prime said.

"Right Prime."

Hot Rod drove as fast as his wheels would take him. He had a feeling his sister was at the Hydro Electric Dam, he was going to talk to her and 'make her see sense' as it were. He didn't care that Prime didn't want to go on this mission, for now all that matter was getting to his sister and bringing her back.

* * *

The femme watched as a human ran from Ravage as fast as it's legs could take it. As she continued to watch she realised that with the human so focused on looking at Ravage behind them they were unable to notice the wall _in front of them_, that was until...SMACK! She couldn't help cringing slightly as she saw the impact. She heard hysterical laughter and saw Rumble on his back laughing his aft off. She looked back at Ravage to see the cassetticon also have a small smile on his face.

She had to admit, it was kind of funny and realised she had an amused smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

When Hot Rod arrived at the Dam he saw the Decepticons ciphering energy from it. "STOP!" he shouted. All the Decepticons turned in surprise, that was when he saw her. "Silverlight." He almost whispered.

The racing truck laughed, "One Autobot? Prime must be slipping." She mocked making Thundercracker chuckle.

"Silverlight, please. Stop this, you're not a Decepticon." Hot Rod half begged.

"Funny, I thought this insignia made it clear I was." She retorted giving her doorwings a small flap.

"Silverlight, stop wasting time and get rid of that stupid Autobot before he alerts more." Starscream said.

"For once, Starscream, you and I agree on something." The femme replied and raised her weapon. She was about to fire when she saw something in the distance behind the mech. "I give you credit for your stall tactic, Autobot." She said confusing Hot Rod "We've got more Autobots on the way." She called over.

The red seeker walked over and looked, he gave a small growl. "Thundercracker and I will take care of them. Go help Soundwave collect the energon." And with that both seekers transformed and flew off in the direction of the oncoming Autobots.

Hot Rod was surprised, they seemed to have forgotten all about him. Perhaps now he could get through to her, he walked over to Silverlight and was about to place a hand on her shoulder when he suddenly blacked out.

Hearing a thud behind her Silverlight turned and the Autobot mech out cold at her feet. "Nice one, Soundwave."

The blue mech gave a nod then commed the Decepticon leader.  
_**Lord Megatron, we have captured Prime's remaining sparkling.**_

_**Excellent, Soundwave. Return to base with the energon at once.**_

"Looks like Starscream let a few through." Rumble said.

"Then how about…" Silverlight began.

"No." Soundwave interrupted. "Lord Megatron wants us to return to base."

"Spoil sport." Rumble said making Silverlight chuckle.

Starscream and Thundercracker returned to help carry the energon back to the underwater base.

Just as Silverlight was about to leave she heard crying and looked over, she saw a male and a female kneeling down next to another male who was lying on the ground. She heard the male say, "I'm sorry, he's dead." And saw the female burst into tears while yelling "NO!" and going down to hug the lifeless body. _Dead?_ Silverlight thought _We…_killed_ him? But Decepticons don't…_ "Silverlight!" the femme looked over at who had called her name. It was the red Autobot she had spoken to at the battle of the oilfield.

Ironhide watched as the doorwinged femme flew away with the rest of the Decepticons. He sighed, would they forever be fighting against her? Would nothing they say ever get through? It was then he noticed Soundwave carrying a familiar Autobot. _Primus no._ he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

When Mirage and Jazz walk out of Prime's office Ironhide was waiting for them.

"Mind if Ratchet and I have a word with the two of you before you head off."

" 'Fraid it's gonna have ta wait, 'hide. Prime's anxious ta get Hot Rod back." Jazz said.

"Then you should listen to what we have to say. It will help you understand why Hot Rod will do what he does when you go get him."

The Porsche and the F1 car looked at each other before giving a small nod. The three continued on the medbay where Ratchet was waiting for them.

They walked into the ambulance's office shutting the door behind them.

"Jazz, Mirage, what Ironhide and I are about to tell you is confidential, and must not be told to anyone else." Ratchet said.

"The two of ya wanna tell me what's goin' on?" Jazz asked sounding slightly confused.

"You are both aware of the con Silverlight, right?" Ironhide said, both mechs gave a nod. "And you know that Hot Rod is Prime's sparkling." Again both mech's gave a nod.

"So is Silverlight." Ratchet stated.

"Huh?" Mirage said not quite sure he heard right.

Jazz looked at the white and red mech for a moment before looking over at Ironhide. Seeing the serious looks on both their faces he finally said, "Ya not kiddin', are ya?"

"Believe me, Jazz, I wish we were." Ratchet replied.

"But why did she choose to become a Decepticon?" Mirage asked.

"She didn't." Ironhide stated.

"Uh huh, and Prowl's a social, fun loving mech." Jazz said sarcastically.

"She was taken from her home by Megatron, who destroyed the house killing Prime's mate in the process." Ratchet said slightly annoyed.

"Perhaps you should start from the beginning." Mirage said trying to make sense of everything.

Ironhide looked over at Ratchet and sighed. "When Prime heard Aireier was carrying he was overjoyed. They had two sparkling, a mech and a femme."

"Hot Rod and Silverlight." Jazz said knowingly.

"Right." Ratchet agreed. "Prime had contacted me earlier that evening…"

_**Flashback**_

"We will see you tomorrow then, Ratchet." Optimus said as he ended the communication.

"I look forward to it, Prime. See you tomorrow."

"Optimus, is everything okay?" a female voice asked.

He turned to see his mate standing in the doorway.

"Yes, everything is fine, Aireier." Standing and walking over to her.

"Then why were you talking to…" Younglings running in interrupted Aireier.

Unaware to the house's occupants, the place was being watched by an unwelcome guest. _Soon. Soon I will make my move, a move that will destroy Prime from the inside._ They started to laugh quietly then suddenly stopped as they saw a mech heading for the house they were watching. _I cannot have anyone know of what I am about to do apart from Prime._ They thought. They moved through the darkness and came to stop just before the mech. Hearing the footsteps getting closer they waited for just the right moment to appear. "Me…" down went the mech, they chuckled evilly, but they had no time to finish them now they needed to keep a close optic on the house, waiting for the perfect time to strike.

* * *

"Now the two of you behave yourselves and go straight into recharge. None of your normal messing around. Hear me." Aireier said as she lead the two younglings to their berths.

"But I don't feel like recharging." The young femme said.

"If Silver's not going to recharge then neither am I." The young mech said stubbornly, though it was clear that he was ready to recharge, his optics dimming then brightening again as he tried to shake the feeling.

"Silverlight, for once I wish you would just go into recharge without argument." Aireier responded slightly annoyed. "And Hot Rod you can't tell me you don't want to recharge, you're practically dropping off."

The young femme looked over at her brother and gave a slight chuckle, he just looked so cute half in and half out of recharge. "Hot Rod, please…"

"I sense trouble in here." Optimus joked as he walked in.

"No more trouble than usual. Your sparkling refuses to go into recharge." Aireier half joked as she crossed her arms.

"Is that so?" Optimus said as he looked over at Silverlight.

"Hot Rod is virtually recharging where he's sitting." Silverlight pointed out.

"And what about you?" the red and blue mech asked walking over to her.

"Me? I'm fine, I don't need to recharge yet."

"Really." He said as he sat down by her.

Aireier couldn't help but smile, Silverlight had always responded better to Optimus than to her. She moved over to Hot Rod, who was now in recharge, and gently lay him down in his berth, giving him a quick kiss on the top of his head then turning to see Optimus doing the same with Silverlight.

"You know she does that just to get you in here, don't you."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." He joked as he pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

Watching the last light go out in the house they chuckled, in another couple of minutes they would finally make their move. Then get rid of the unfortunate mech that happened to get in their way. Finally assured that the occupants were deep in recharge they made their way over and snuck into the dwelling. Quietly they made their way to the youngling's room and silently entered. They looked at the two younglings wondering which would cause the most damage, finally deciding on the young femme.

Silverlight felt herself being picked up, thinking it to be her father she came out of the light recharge she had been in. She was shocked to see that it wasn't her father that held her but a total stranger. "LET GO OF ME! MUM! DAD! HOT ROD! HELP! " She shouted out.

"Shut up you insolent thing, before…"

"Silverlight? What's wrong?" Aireier asked as she came running to her sparklings aid. "What are you doing here! How did you get in!"

"It doesn't matter how, what matters is that you'll never see this sparkling again."

"No! Mum help please!" Silverlight cried out reaching for her mother.

"I won't let you take her." Aireier stated. "Optimus!"

"What you don't seem to notice is that you don't have a choice in the matter." They said as they pointed their weapon at the white and orange femme and fired.

Aireier jumped out of the way as the blast hit, she saw that he aiming for her again and quickly moved out of the way. She couldn't let them take their sparkling, but with all the 'holes' they were shooting in their home she wasn't sure how much more the house could take before it collapsed. She could see the blue femme getting distraught at what was happening and she could hear Hot Rod starting to wake from the noise.

_**Optimus please! He's taking Silverlight!**_ She pleaded with her mate.

"Stop right there, Megatron." A voice boomed.

"Well well, if it isn't Prime. You're just in time to…" but he was interrupted by the youngling in his grip.

"Dad, please help me, I don't wanna go." Silverlight cried, tears streaming from her optics.

"I will get you back, Silverlight. I promise." Optimus replied.

"I don't think so, Prime. I think you're going to be too busy saving the rest of your _precious_ family." Megatron said. He then pointed his weapon at the ceiling of Hot Rod's berth and fired.

"NO!" shouted Aireier as she ran to save the waking youngling.

To Megatron's delight and Optimus' horror a beam fell just as the white and orange femme reached the young mech's berth pinning her down.

"MUM!" Silverlight screamed.

"Can you save them both before the house collapses?" Megatron asked evilly laughing as he left with Silverlight, the youngling shouting and screaming for her father to save her.

Optimus could only watch as his sparkling was taken from him. The creaking of the house brought him back to what was happing around him. He ran over to Aireier and tried to move the beam that pinned her down but he couldn't shift it.

"I can not move it." He told her in despair.

"Optimus, you must save Hot Rod." She told him.

"I cannot leave you here." He said distraught at having to choose between his mate and his sparkling.

She reached over to him as best she could, "If you have time I know you will come back for me."

"But…"

"Please." She begged as more and more of the house fell around them.

Optimus kissed her and went to get Hot Rod, who was now huddling in the corner trying to get out the way of the falling debris.

"We have to get out of here, Hot Rod." He told the young mech. The youngling unfurled himself and went over to his father. Optimus picked him up and headed out but not before saying, "I'll be back for you."

"I know you will." Aireier said.

Just as Optimus got out of the house he saw Ironhide running towards him. Without any explanation he ran and thrust Hot Rod into the mech's arms and started back towards the house when he heard _**Goodbye Optimus Prime, I love you**_ and to his great horror saw the building collapse.

"NO! AIREIER!" he shouted.

Ironhide walked over with a crying Hot Rod as he saw Prime fall to his knees, he placed a hand on the leader's shoulder.

"I couldn't save her, Ironhide." He muttered as he stared at the ground.

"You did what you could, Optimus." Ironhide replied not knowing what else to say to the fallen leader. "Was Silverlight with her?" he saw the mech clench his fists at his question, "Prime?"

"She was taken by Megatron."

_**End Flashback**_

"Prime's been searchin' for Silverlight ever since." Ironhide concluded.

"Whoa." Was all Jazz could say.

Mirage just looked at them completely speechless.

"Now you know why Hot Rod went after her, and why he will do what he does." Ratchet said.

"Then we better get him outta there before anything else happens." Jazz said heading out.

Just before Jazz reached the entrance to the Ark, he stopped at Prime's office door he looked at it for a moment before promising himself and Prime that he would bring Silverlight back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Silverlight stood in front of the cell the Autobot prisoner was in. He looked… familiar, and yet she didn't know him, but that was impossible right? She would have remembered a mech that looked similar to her.

"Who are you?" she asked curiously, her voice almost tender and soft.

"Your brother." He replied.

The blue racing truck laughed, "Nice try, Autobot, but I'm Megatron's only sparkling."

"What?" Hot Rod said totally dumbfounded by what he just heard. He stared at her a while before saying, "No…no! Your _not_ Megatron's sparkling, you're my sister and a sparkling of Prime's."

"Optimus Prime?" she said starting to chuckle "I'm…I'm suppose…suppose to be _his_ sp-sparkling." Trying to control her laughter at the thought. "You Autobots have a funny sense of humour." She said a few chuckles escaping.

"He's not jokin', Silverlight." A voice said.

Silverlight turned immediately to the voice to see…

"Jazz. Come to rescue your fellow Autobot?" she said with a smirk.

"It's not just him that needs savin'." Jazz replied.

The femme gave the Porsche a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" she asked her voice held nothing about confusion.

"I'm talkin' 'bout ya." He answered talking a step towards her.

"Me? I'm a Decepticon." She stated taking a step back with each step forward the saboteur took. "Why would you want to save me?"

"Because you were taken from us …from our family." Hot Rod stated.

Jazz saw fear in the femme's optics, as much as she tried to hide it.

"No. The two of you are just trying to confuse me so you can get out of here. I'm a Decepticon, always have been and always will be." Running for the alarm button.

Hot Rod sighed, he thought they were getting though to her but whatever Megatron had done was staying firm. He knew his sister was in there, he just had to get pass the Decepticon in the way.

"Silverlight, do ya remember the red Autobot ya spoke with durin' a battle? He asked ya if ya had actually seen all da things da cons do, the lives and cities they destroy." _I ain't givin' up on ya, Silver. I promised Prime._ Jazz thought.

The racing truck's hand stopped and hovered over the alarm button as she heard the white and black mech's words. She thought for a moment then gradually turned to the mech lowering her arm.

"I…I re-member." She said as she remembered the mission she was put on with Soundwave.

Jazz went over and put a hand on her shoulder upon seeing the sudden sadness in her optics. "Come back with us. Prime'll be happy to see ya, and ya can keep ya bro here outta trouble." He joked.

Silverlight looked over at Hot Rod who was now standing behind the saboteur. Wait…how had he gotten out of his cell? It was then that she noticed a blue and white mech standing next to him, she recognised him as Mirage.

"I…" she shook her head and looked away "I've been a Decepticon too long. No one would want me in the Autobots."

"That's not true!" Hot Rod exclaimed making everyone look at him as he headed over to her and grabbed her by the arms looking into her yellow optics. "_I_ want you there, and I know Prime will too."

"Hm. Then you're the only two."

"Actually I can think of quite a few who would be happy to have you with the Autobots." Mirage said. "Myself included."

"You Autobots have bigger problems." A voice said.

"Like getting out of this base…_alive._" Another voice said.

The group looked over and saw…

"Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker!" Silverlight said in surprise.

"You have a choice, _Silver_." Starscream said a smirk forming on his lips as he saw the femme's optics narrow in annoyance. "Move, or get shot."

Releasing herself from Hot Rod's grip Silverlight walked over to the three seekers standing behind them. As the three raised their weapons to shoot the Autobots Starscream suddenly fell forward, everyone looked over at Silverlight to see her weapon in her hand pointing where the Decepticon second-in-command once stood. She shrugged at the bewildered looks she got.

"I warned him not to call me Silver." She said plainly.

Skywarp and Thundercracker chuckled and turned back to the still stunned Autobots but before they could raise their weapons once more Skywarp suddenly fell forward. Releasing what was happening Thundercracker didn't turn back instead waiting for the shot that he knew was coming, he looked back after a few minutes wondering why the shot never came. He found Silverlight with her weapon pointed at him but both her hand and weapon were shaking, her optics revealing that she didn't really want to shoot him.

They had become close friend over the years but Thundercracker always suspected that over the past two years Silverlight grew to see him as something more, and this as well as the look in her optics, confirmed it. He turned to her and placed his hands over her shaking one and said, "If you don't shoot me they'll all know." He gave a small smile at her shocked expression. "You never chose to be a Decepticon, Silver, you were forced into it." He turned back to the Autobots "Take care of her."

All Hot Rod and Mirage could do was stare at the blue seeker amazed by the…softness in his voice.

Jazz gave a nod then asked, "Mind if I ask ya somthin'?"

"I know what you're going to ask, Jazz. An the answer is I guess so." Thundercracker replied.

"TC?" a small voice said from behind him. He looked over now seeing an apologetic look on the femme's face. "I'm sorry."

He gave a nod, "I know." Looking back at Jazz and locking optics with him before falling forward just as Skywarp and Starscream had.

Seeing Silverlight almost collapse and breakdown at what she had just done Jazz walked over to her. "We need ta get outta here." Knowing she needed something to keep her focused.

She looked at the Porsche and hesitantly gave a nod, "Follow me."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Upon arrival at the Ark Silverlight couldn't help but notice all the stares she got as she headed towards Prime's office freely. In fact she would have been shot as soon as she arrived had it not been for Hot Rod, Mirage and Jazz getting in the way. Walking freely around the Ark with the Decepticon insignia clearly displayed on her doorwings for all to see wasn't exactly helping matters either.

Hot Rod had run ahead excited to tell his father the good news. He ran into the office "Hey Dad!" he said excitedly. Optimus looked over a smile appearing behind his faceplate at seeing his son safe and well and back at base.

"Guess who we brought back."

"Silverlight." The Autobot leader said in a slight gasp.

Hot Rod smiled brightly and gave a nod, "Right, she's…"

"Standing right behind you." A voice said humorously.

The red and orange mech looked over. "Hey Magnus." He'd been so eager to tell his father the good news that he missed seeing the blue and white transporter completely.

The semi-truck looked at the femme standing behind his son. He saw how nervous and frightened she looked.

"No one is going to harm you, Silverlight."

"You sure about that?" she said sarcastically. "I saw a few mech's on the way here that wouldn't mind taking a shot at me. Not mention I nearly got shot as I arrived."

"That Decepticon symbol you're showing might have something to do with that." Ultra Magnus said.

"Gee, I never thought of that." Silverlight said sarcastically annoyed. "So what happens now I'm here? We play happy families and pretend I was never a Decepticon."

"Sis, what's wrong with you?" Hot Rod asked surprised by the femme's sudden anger.

"Don't call me Sis, I'm not your…" she stopped and sighed looking tiredly at the floor. "I'm sorry, I'm just too used to being a Decepticon. Perhaps you made a mistake in coming to get me."

Optimus walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "There are more Autobots that will be glad you are here then you think." He then turned to the car transporter. "Ultra Magnus, would you escort Silverlight to the medbay."

The blue and white mech gave a nod and both headed to the medbay. Hot Rod started to follow them when he heard, "Hot Rod, I would like a word with you." The red and orange mech filched knowing what it would be about.

(END)


End file.
